


Emeralds in the Ruins

by AssassinPyro13, TaDiVi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Emerfell, Alternate Ruinfell, Bara Sans, Bara Sans has an accent, Echo dicks, Echo vagina, Emerfell Gaster doesn't give a fuck, Flowey is a little shit, Future Mpreg, Gaster ain't taking shit, Gaster is a dick but it hurts so good!, Mer Character, Mer skeleton, Multi, Old skeleton monsters banging and getting it on, Past Mpreg, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a learning disability, Sex, Short Sans, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Threesome, Unfair ownership of a woopee cushion cart, not sure if that will happen yet, possible pregnancy, reader is female, seriously, sexy evil scientist dadster, the baras cock could break reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaDiVi/pseuds/TaDiVi
Summary: It had been almost two years since monsters escaped the underground with the help of a human child named Frisk and the peace between humans and monsters, while still on rocky grounds, remains sturdy. Reader is a collage student just trying to get by with her studies and work. Her teacher, Dr. Gaster, isn't exactly making her studies easy. And if that wasn't making it hard, there's this skeleton on campus trying to sell you whoopee cushions.
Relationships: Gaster/gaster, OC/OC, Papyrus/Papyrus, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader/Sans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Want some Whoopee?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know I have stories I need to finish and they eventually will be but I wanna make this!

**"BEEP BEEP MOTHA' FUCKA!!!"**

Waking up, you start Screaming as you roll out of bed due to your alarm going off. Falling on the brown carpet, you peak up to glare at your screaming alarm clock that your sister had taken upon herself to install. Of all thing, this alarm was not your choice; not your choice at all. It wasn't even a song-it was your sisters very familiars shrill voice peaking whatever mic that she had found that must have just been lying around, which was worse than any kind of loud screamo music you could even think up in your hazy mind. Now with your face aching from giving the floor a much needed good morning kiss, you found the strength to start crawling to the nightstand with a groan. Body sore from working late last night, you give a whine as you raise your hand, patting around the surface of the wooden nightstand; feeling for the alarm clock while grumbling under your breath. You would rather use your phone's alarm to wake up to with your own music of choice but _Nooooooooooo!_ Alexa had other plans!  
  
_"You'll just turn off the alarm and go back to sleep! Then you'll miss class again!"_ She had said the day she brought the damned thing to your apartment on one of her rare visitations. Alas, as sad as it was, you had to admit, wasn't wrong with her accusation. You couldn't tell how often you were late to Dr. Gasters Linguistics classes, especially this past week; but you personally blamed it on him for having them so freaking early in the morning. But even if she was right, it doesn't mean you had to like it. Finding the clock, you slap your hand over the glorious, fat snooze button; effectively turning it off and was rewarded with the sweet, sweet silence once more. It was only a shame that the floor was hard, even with carpet otherwise you would just fall back asleep. You hated it; hated getting up in the morning this early and you continued your grumbling as you get up to dress for the day.

Right, shirt and pants. It's not like you can go to class in your panties....... well you can but not only would that be humiliating but also very inappropriate.

You settle on a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans that had been laying in the corner of the room. They had only been worn once this week and you had obviously meant to wash them when you had time but with all your classes, you barely had time to eat; let alone do laundry. Maybe if you ask nicely, Alexa or your parents could come over and feel inspired to clean for you again. With a rapid shake of the head, you thin your mouth stubbornly and reached for the brush to brush out all the nasty tangles in your thick curly hair. No, you can't rely on your parents or sister forever. You HAVE to be the adult that you were someday. So why not start now?

You give a pained wince as the brush pulled your hair.

* * *

**You:** _I hate you! You know that right?_

**Sizzle McSissy:** _HA! The alarm worked, didn't it? Now you can't complain that you slept in, this time!_

**You:** _Yeah, but seriously?! Did you HAVE to make it that loud or annoying?! Now I'm going to have to listen to that for the rest of my life because I don't know how to turn that thing off!_

**Sizzle McSissy:** _AND because you're too lazy to look up how to change it, am I right?_

**You:** _............._

**Sizzle McSissy:** _I knew it! You better have good grades by the time the year ends or I would have wasted 35 bucks for nothing! J/k love you._

Buttered toast in your mouth and apartment locked, you stepping out of your complex,having pulled out your phone to message your sister; the demon that she was who had thought it funny to bring you into this world of torture, just to complain about said torture. Your heavy thick boots clomping down the sidewalk with every dragged out and exhausted step that you took, you barely manage to avoid running into anybody, monster or human, as you walk to your college campus. Two years. It had been two years since the peace between monsters and humans had come into existence. Two years, while it sounded like a long time, it really wasn't. Many humans were tense around the new species that had long since been thought of as fictional creatures and many humans either feared them or avoided them despite the agreed coexistence. Personally, you thought they were amazing. How they looked, what they could do. Just looking at your skeletal teacher was enough proof of what they were capable.

Doctor Gaster was the first monster you had ever laid eyes on. The monster was intimidating, sharp, and witty, all those and much more. Like his snark- and boy did he have a lot of it. The guy had low tolerance for stupidity, although it did make for a good show when he would pull chalk our of his pocket just to chuck it as said person who dared to make the stupid statement. For a skeleton his age, he had a grace to the way he moved and held himself; that was something you had to credit him besides the intelligence he had. However, you weren't sure HOW old your teacher was. He would never tell.

Thoughts of your teacher had you glancing up from your phone and away from the conversation you were having with your sister; spotting the campus just in sight. Eyes lowered back to your phone, you typed out your response to your sister; standing at the crosswalk; moving only when the crowd around you had begun to move. Step by step, you draw closer to the curb; which felt like hours rather than minutes. Yes, she wanted you to do good in school just like your parents were. Proud of how far you have come from your time in high school; where you were a total failure who just barely acquired your diploma by the skin of your nose. The memory of your teen years only filled you with anxiety. You always did bad in school, no matter what you did. No surprise there. Even if you liked the subject, you just couldn't find it in you to do well in it. And when it came to tutors or study aids, you were much too proud to accept it... or was it stubbornness... You were just so tired of the looks your peers had given you when you were singled out for needing help; of any kind. All of it resulted in you and your parents getting into arguments. The things you said to them that you wish you could take back.

You were sure they resented you for those words even when they say they don't.

The campus, as you step into the courtyard was the same every time. Although it's not like you have ever paid it any attention. The second you got there, your eyes always found your shoes more interesting than the world around you. But something about today was different and you didn't know why. There was this.... Pull; something telling you to keep your head up and pay attention to the people around you. That today was **important**. But could you bring yourself to tear yourself away from your phone? From the text you still haven't sent to your sister that you probably should before she went off to work? You might not have a choice as that feeling would not leave you as your focus kept on your peripheral vision. The first thing you see from the corner of your eye as you draw closer to the campus building was what looked to be a hot dog stand with it's small skeletal owner calling out to everybody who passed them with the biggest grin on their face. You turned back to your phone to focus on that damn message that you **still haven't dang sent!!**

You hadn't noticed him calling out to you at first; too focused on your phone and the messages that you had intended to send. It wasn't until you heard a voice call out to you did it dawn on you that the skeleton at the cart was indeed speaking to you from where he was a few steps away from you.

"Hey....!"

Your head goes up and you inhale to shake off the anxiety of being singled out once more. Maybe if you ignored him if you didn't take any notice of him.

"Hey!" there it was again, only this time, louder. Nope, something told you that his attention was locked on you harder than fort nox and was not letting you get away without acknowledging him. Maybe you should at least say hello... You were early today anyway... It's not like it would hurt.

"Yoooohooo!"

Craning your neck behind you; your brows shot up to your hairline. From behind the cart, the skeleton that ran it gave a grin, resting his head in his hand; more or less looking proud as a peacock when he noticed you were giving him the attention he was basically demanding. Wearing a dark coat with fluff around the collar, you wondered how he wasn't cooking on this hot spring morning.

"Ya wanna buy a whoopee?"

"Excuse me?!" You gave a stupefied blink, holding your phone to your chest. That certainly wasn't what you thought to hear this morning.

"A fart dangler? Butt trumpet?" he offered with the slight glint in his very red eyes. You swear, if he could, he would be bursting out loud with laughter by the look on your face that you, do not doubt, was hilarious to an outsider. It took you a second but as you tore your eyes from him and glanced at the cart, you could feel relief wash over you. A whoopee cushion cart. This got a breathy laugh from you, which only made his grin grow wider. It was absolutely adorable despite all the sharp teeth he had. 

Adorable.... That was a slap in the face. Yes, you just met this monster and haven't even spoken to him and you thought he was cute? Well.... You let your eyes scan over his small form. He was rather chubby and had the biggest eyes you had seen..... Suppose you could say that you thought he was cute in a platonic kind of way.

"You know whoopee is an old term for sex, right?" That was the first thing you blurt out, going red out of your bold blunder. Seriously? Out of EVERYTHING you could have possibly said, THAT was the first thing you could think of to say?! Great first impression. Now he's going to think of you as a weirdo and associate that to you!

"Is it? Woops." Cackled the skeleton, not looking in the least ashamed or apologetic. "Would explain all da funny looks I got then." He grins, gold tooth shining like a miners trophy. "Guess dat's what ah get for _dicking_ around then. Ah probably should be more serious about my " _cushions"_ then, huh?"  
  
Oh dear god, this monster has no shame.

A giggle escaped you, making him grin wider.

Oh to heck with it, apparently you held no shame either as you found yourself laughing softly behind a hand. "I wasn't expecting that." You barely managed past all the giggling; hearing him snort before laughing in return.

"Yeah, dey neva' do. Dat's what makes them great!" Leaning over his cart he held out a hand to you, giving you a hand... and a good view of his horribly burned and blackened neck. "Name's Sans."

Without hesitation, you accept his hand; your mouth thins at the sight of his neck. "I'm-" 

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!**

Yelping, you release his hand and jump back, only to see and hear a deflated whoopee cushion go **plat** on the ground between the two of you.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ No need ta _toot_ your own horn! Dat was great!" Laughing himself to tears, he began to slap his cart, electing the cart to release sounds of magical farts from all the whoopee cushions he must have in there.

Once more, it took your mind a moment to process what had happened. Hand to your chest; you had nearly dropped the phone that you now had clutched tightly to your chest.....

.... only to let out a nervous laugh. It was slow but it was funny and you couldn't stop yourself.

"N/A....... My name is N/A....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my co-creater: TaDiVi
> 
> LINK to the Emerfell comic if you want to read: https://www.deviantart.com/lechatsarrat/gallery/71450060/emerfell-fancomic


	2. Farts and Bargains

With teeth sharp enough to rival a shark, Sans gave you a grin that resembled a Cheshire cat. "Dat's neat! Ah already forgot it."

Frowning, you felt a bit thrown off by the skeletons declaration. How rude. Nose scrunching up a bit, you guess you couldn't blame him. He WAS on a college campus after all. There were all sorts of students going in and out of the building at all hours of the day and with him dead in the center of it all......

  
You sigh in defeat and hang your head a little. "N/A." You repeat as cooly as you could muster, but given your tired state, that was rather easy. "My name is N/A."

Freezing up; still with that big toothy expression; you could make out beads of sweat begin to litter his skull. "Ah, dat's right!.... N-N/A! Yeah, ah remember now." And within a flash, a bouquet of whoopee cushions tied to sticks were offered to you. "As an apology, ah offer this bouquet of farts. Smell the farts, yeah?"

"No... thank you."

  
  
At your reply, the bouquet wilted with a string of expelled gasses of farts and queefs as a whoopee or two popped off and went flying before landing on the ground with a flop. With a loud gasp, Sans began to wheeze and cackle; banging his fist onto his cart, dropping the remaining 'gift' to the ground. The small skeleton; nearly falling off his seat before you, had to claw his cart to keep from meeting the ground in some sort of reunion. While the monster before you had made a racket with his laughing as more student began to make their appearance on the grounds, you found his laughter....... charming. It wasn't long before you found your mouth quirking upward-no mater how much you fought not to laugh along with him. With a glance to his hands, you make out a silver ring with a beautiful big ruby gem on it and your brows shoot up in amazement.

  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's so pretty!" You let out a squeal, it was so shiny and pretty. There was no way that, that gem was real! No ruby was that big, right?!

Regaining his breath, Sans clawed his way back so that he was fully seated on his stool; rubbing away a stray red tear that escaped his eye socket. "Yeh that's my rock from my _rock-hard_ HONEY." he replies, sending you multiple winks with both his eyes at you. So he was married? For some reason, you found that sadly upsetting.

However, before you can utter even another single word, the campus bell chimes loudly, making your jaw drop, as you squawk in alarm, tripping over yourself as you ran for the building. "I'M LATE!!!!! BYE!! NICE TO MEET YOU!!!!" You call back to the skeleton, tripping up the stairs leading into the building, once or twice. Gaster was going to kill you! This was the third time this week you were late! To be fair, this time you got to the grounds early for once while the other times was due to you sleeping in after studying all night. Shoes slamming on the carpet; your shoe soles slipped along the cheap fabric before making a turn down the hall. Luckily, his class was on the first floor. So you don't have to rush up anymore stai-WOOP! Feet tangling clumsily together, you trip over yourself, face first halfway into Gasters classroom with your books and papers scattering all over the floor in front of you. Face down in the carpet, you could only groan from where you laid, splayed out like a broken pinata; hearing your classmates snicker and chuckle at your dismay.

"Charming......" 

Pulling your face from the carpet, you saw Doctor Gaster standing above you with his arms crossed and expression with nothing but disapproval on it and his voice oozing with sarcasm. Slowly getting to your knees, you scramble to pick up the papers in a panicked hurry.

"S-Sorry doctor Gaster!! I was here early for once but I got to talking and-and-...MMmmhh!" There was no redeeming this. The fall itself was bad enough but when you have classmates who keep chuckling and laughing silently behind your professor, you could only bury your face in your hands in sheer mortification and shame. This was worse than disappointing your parents by far many means. Gaster, for his part, just took a single deep breath and turned his back to you before releasing the breath he had taken; arms folded behind his back.

"☺︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎📬︎..."

You had no idea what he said but by his tone, you could tell he was planning on making your day miserable. Rubbing your, what you assumed was bruised, forehead; you hurry to pick up your scattered belongings before rushing to your seat, keeping your head low in fear of being shamed once more. Climbing into your seat, you open your notebook; keeping a hand to your face and feeling the heat of your shamed flush. No way were you going to be able to live this one down. Doctor Gaster was someone who took things seriously; especially when it comes to knowledge and hard work. Although, peaking up from your notebook, you couldn't help but take notice of his ridden up pants leg to see a rose gold ring wrapping up his ankle. That's odd. You hadn't pegged Gaster for one for jewelry. Come to think of it.... Based on Sans, you were starting to think that monsters had a secret love for jewelry at this rate.

Shaking the thought from your head, you pulled out your assigned book for the class the second that Gaster started his speech. Quickly taking notes on what you felt would be important; you were determined not to fail this class. Struggle as you may, you were going to pass this one even if it killed you with a ball pit of Sans whoopee cushions to give you a vikings funeral. Unfortunately, as the time went on and Gasters words felt as if they melted together; it felt like three hours instead of the one and a half that it actually was. Bell chiming to announce the time passing, everyone began to clean up their stuff before the doctor was even finished. At the tail end of his lecture Doctor Gaster cut off his usual diatribe, speaking directly to you in the same flat tone he held when his first class of the year began.

"Miss N/A, in my office."

* * *

"Your grades are passable so i can't for the life of me figure out why you persist in missing my lectures- unless of course you WANT my attention like some needy child acting out for anything she can get."

Biting the inside of your cheek, you could practically feel yourself sliding down in your seat from where you sat positioned in front of the doctors desk; feeling very much like a child in the principles office who got in trouble for flinging bubble gum in other students hair. You very much wished that the seat you were in would open a hole from under you and gobble you up. You didn't care where it took you; just anywhere but here!.

  
"You waste my time and yours with this destructive behavior." He continues his scolding, tucking both of his aged yet strong hands in his pockets from where he paced behind his desk; his red eyes never leaving your form; studying you, like some new puzzle he's taking apart piece by piece. Going silent, he seemed to be waiting for your reply; which you do not doubt was the case.

Your eyes cast downward to the wing ding patterned floor as you give a small mumble in reply.

"Speak up!"

You wince at that. "I said that I'm sorry... I'm trying, I really am! But no matter how hard I try, I'm still....." Stopping, you flush; bringing a hand to your head to rub it through your hair. "I mean... This isn't the only class I'm struggling in. Learning is hard for me, but I promise I'm trying..." _WHY_ you admitted to struggling in other classes, you hadn't a clue. Something about your professor felt too fatherly and in a way, it creeped you out on how connected it felt.

"That doesn't explain a thing." Almost breathless in exasperation, he stares at you in the BIGGEST deadpan that you have ever seen on a monsters face. Honestly you hadn't thought monsters could be so animated like that.

At this point, your mind goes blank. What COULD you say to explain it? You had trouble learning, there really wasn't more to it. It's not like you ever got evaluated for any learning disabilities so to have him expecting you to spout the exact reason why you were failing his classes had you internally shutting down. "I....er....."

"Teetering on the edge as you are something has to give, and it may be your fall from grace, miss N/A." Back to pacing, you could only let your eyes follow his sleek form as he went back and forth behind his desk. "Linguistics is not just about poetics and letters, it is pure Emotion and communication. It hides nothing and says everything."

Pulling on the bottom of your yellow shirt, you felt your lips thin. Was it anger or distress, you don't know. What you did know was that if you did fail his class, you'd have to pay back your grant all out of pocket. And to honest, you didn't have that kind of money? You didn't even have a good paying job. Working at a store didn't pay much.

Gaster, stopping his pacing, he leans forward, both hands holding him up on his desk. "Now lets try again, what has you so distracted and should I keep you after classes to catch you up?" Despite how you felt about him before, the doctor indeed, really DID sound concerned now as his eyes roamed your blank and lost expression.

"I am offering a stress-free environment to complete whatever you need to work on. I warn you though, if you want tutoring I charge by the hour." he add with a not so subtle small chuckle behind his holed hand, eyes going to the side like a villain monologuing their evil scheme. Blinking back to reality at the sound of tutor, you felt your mind get to work like rusty cogs starting up again after years of inactivity.

Bringing a hand up, you chewed on a nail nervously. "I don't have the money for any tutoring..." You admit softly, thinking about your nearly empty wallet in your pocket. "I can barely afford to go to this school; tutoring isn't something I can put in my budget...."

With the slight roll of the eye, he reaches to one of the many books littering his desk and picks up one of his own published books for the school. "Have you read this? Ah, you haven't. Well I suggest you do- this will catch you up on everything I have planned for this semester. But its not for free." a wicked smirk "In return I want a copy of your schedule. I'm going to break it down into micro-manageable quarters so you don't fail like the rest of them."

Dumbly, you pass him his schedule. You weren't even given a chance to respond before he just took charge of it all; what the heck?! Taking the schedule, his eyes roam over the page for a moment before glancing back onto you. "Let us make a deal then" his eye lights shift from the color of blood to the shade of liquid violet. 

"In return for an hour session AND a copy of my book, signed and numbered," he waves the thick "Linguistics For Dummies and Humans" book in his hand at you. "I expect a full report and presentation on the subject." self promotion- grand. "is this a fair trade Miss N/A?"

With a nod, you could feel yourself dying on the inside. Was this supposed to help you or give you more work?

You felt like crying.

**Author's Note:**

> my co-creater: TaDiVi
> 
> LINK to the Emerfell comic if you want to read: https://www.deviantart.com/lechatsarrat/gallery/71450060/emerfell-fancomic


End file.
